Chaleur
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: C'est la canicule à Konoha. Sasuke a chaud. Si chaud qu'il ne peut pas bouger... Si ce n'est une pile blonde qui va le forcer à sortir :- Oneshot sans prétention, léger yaoi.


**T****ITRE:** _**Chaleur**_

**COUPLE:** Naruto/ Sasuke

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ une petite fic sans prétention écrite à l'école, alors que la chaleur était dense, presque palpable. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire dans cette fic, je voulais juste transmettre quelques sensations, émotions, sans pour autant rentrer dans un scénario compliqué. Bref, juste un petit oneshot entre nos deux coéquipiers avec du yaoi sous-jacent. Bonne lecture! **_Lady B_**.

* * *

Chaleur.

Il regarde autour de lui, mais l'atmosphère lui paraît si lourde qu'il a du mal à y voir vraiment clair. Des tâches de couleur. Des contours flous. Merde, ce qu'il crève de chaud !

Ses paupières engluées sont lourdes. Leurs cils s'agglutinent les uns aux autres à cause des gouttes de sueur rondes et pleines qui se sont formées là. Elles coulent dans ses yeux anthracite, se noient sur le globe oculaire et glissent jusqu'au creux de son regard.

Tout devient flou.

Le lampadaire au-dessus de sa tête a perdu de sa texture ; il n'est plus qu'un entremêlement de couleurs jaunâtres et de formes incongrues. Il ferme les yeux pour chasser l'eau salée qui lui brûle la cornée. Le liquide s'écoule entre les cils, s'immisce sur sa peau moite avant de se profiler sur le duvet fin de son visage jusqu'aux draps déjà largement souillés…

Chaleur.

Les draps sont trempés.

Ses vêtements sont trempés.

Il bouillonne, tente de laisser son esprit vagabonder ailleurs. Il voudrait s'envoler loin de cette étouffante torpeur qui le colle dans son lit. Il fait chaud. Il fait si lourd…

Si lourd qu'il se sent comme écrasé sur son matelas ; il a la terrible impression d'être devenu terriblement pesant, que son poids est tel qu'il ne peut se relever.

Ses membres sont du plomb, son corps de l'acier en fusion…

Il se sent moite et nauséeux. La chaleur l'épuise, lui fait perdre toute considération pour le monde extérieur. Pour la vie réelle. Déjà, il n'en a plus rien à faire. Il a tout oublié en cet instant terrible où l'atmosphère l'étreint à en écrabouiller chacun de ses membres un à un.

Il a chaud.

Il brûle.

Il n'est plus qu'un brasier ardent, scotché à son lit, prisonnier de cette sensation oppressante d'étouffement et de claustrophobie.

Penser à autre chose.

Il a tant de mal à respirer.

Penser à autre chose.

Oui, il le faut.

Penser à la légèreté du vent se glissant dans les arbres, à la fraîcheur des soirées d'automne, au bleu de _ses_ yeux qui lui évoquent tant la mer rafraîchissante…

S'évader.

Quitter la prison brûlante de son corps, sa peau humide sur les draps saturés de transpiration, la sueur qui colle entre elles les moindres pliures de ses membres…

Il a le souffle court.

Bon sang, il n'a jamais connu une canicule pareille, comment l'autre fait-il pour supporter une telle chaleur ? Rien que de l'imaginer bondir avec un grand sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres lui donne chaud ! _Il_ a tant d'énergie, tant de chaleur en lui… Comme si au fond, il était lui-même l'enfant bâtard du soleil…

Il soupire.

Il ne comprend pas comment _il_ fait. En fait, il l'a toujours connu comme ça ; il ne l'a jamais vu autrement. Lui qui a toujours confronté à la froideur, la dissimulation des émotions derrière un masque de glace… Non, il ne peut pas saisir ce qui fait sa joie de vivre.

Surtout par ce temps.

Lui, il a toujours reproduit le comportement familial de manière inconsciente. Il l'a tellement reproduit qu'au fond, la froideur est devenue sa véritable compagne. Sa vraie nature.

Le froid.

Oui.

Un peu de froid lui ferait tellement de bien…

Chaleur.

Dans un effort ultime, il se retourne sur le flanc, écoeuré par le son engendré par ses vêtements mouillés collés aux draps et à sa peau. Ça fait un bruit de succion désagréable, c'est dégueulasse, comment fait donc l'autre pour supporter tout ça ? Peut-être que s'il allait se baigner il se sentirait moins crasseux ? Toutes ces odeurs de sueur détrempée, d'habits sales et de peau lacérée par le soleil l'écoeurent.

Il a chaud.

Merde, si chaud.

Il voudrait respirer convenablement. L'air fait un drôle de bruit lorsqu'il passe dans ses narines et traverse son œsophage. Il est saturé, trop brûlant. Il a du mal à s'immiscer jusque dans ses poumons. Il est trop lourd.

De l'eau sur son corps…

Si seulement il pouvait avoir de l'eau froide sur son corps. Cela lui ferait tellement de bien !

Mais il ne se sent pas le courage. Il a si chaud et son corps est bien trop lourd pour qu'il ait la force de bouger. S'être retourné lui a déjà demandé tant d'efforts et le voilà qui reprend son souffle avec difficulté…

Si chaud…

Ses vêtements l'entravent. Ils se collent à lui comme s'ils voulaient devenir une deuxième peau. Une peau humide. Visqueuse. Il est sûr que s'il ôte son tee-shirt et qu'il l'essore, des litres de sueur vont en découler. Et il n'imagine même pas son short qui s'est carrément déformé avec la chaleur. À la base, il était ample et laissait passer l'air sous sa base, remonter le long de ses cuisses pour le rafraîchir un peu. Désormais, il est complètement imbibé et tout comme le tee-shirt, il se colle désagréablement à lui, dévorant les moindres pores de sa peau comme une sangsue dévorerait son sang.

Chaleur.

Dans un pénible effort, il se retourne encore, bien décidé à s'aérer un peu. Et c'est alors que, dans un fracas assourdissant, il tombe de tout son poids au sol. Merde. Il est tellement épuisé, alourdi par l'atmosphère pesante qu'il n'a pas le courage de se redresser et de remonter jusqu'à son lit.

C'est alors qu'il constate avec gratitude que le sol est bien plus frais que la moiteur tenace de son matelas. Le carrelage est froid contre sa peau, cela lui procure un plaisir immense. Le corps en croix, il s'affale sur le dos et ferme les yeux, bien décidé à profiter de ses instants de soulagement tandis que la fraîcheur du carrelage se répand sur ses bras, ses jambes…

Le choc thermique est tout simplement délicieux. Il lui procure de doux frissons qui font dresser ses poils sur ses bras. Il aime cette sensation de douce béatitude…

Il se sent mieux. Bien mieux. Là, apaisé, il pourrait presque s'endormir s'il se ne sentait pas que l'atmosphère restait lourde et étouffante, et que sa sueur froide ne commence à le glacer au sol.

Dormir.

Penser à autre chose.

Demain, peut-être, il fera moins chaud. Si seulement un orage pouvait éclater ; il fait bien trop lourd, c'est intenable…

Tout à coup, il _l_'entend.

Un fracas sonore qui retentit dans le hall d'entrée et le sort de sa semi torpeur.

Un pas lourd. Empressé.

Une voix qui crie son prénom dans l'escalier.

Une présence chargée d'enthousiasme, gonflée d'énergie à bloc.

_Naruto_.

Il soupire.

Sa voix crie de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'_il_ grimpe les marches de l'escalier, s'approche de sa chambre. Il l'entend désormais distinctement.

_ Sasukeeeeee ! T'es là, teme ?

Il soupire derechef, n'ayant ni la force de répondre, ni celle de foutre dehors cet imbécile aux cheveux blonds.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

_ Ah, bah te voilà ! s'écrie l'autre.

Il relève les paupières avec difficulté, déjà exaspéré par sa présence malvenue. Naruto, lui, s'accroupit près de son corps allongé. Il se penche juste au-dessus de lui. Son visage marque une attitude perplexe, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Et forcément, ça l'énerve. Pourquoi il le regarde comme ça, hein ? Oui, c'est vrai, il a chaud. Oui, c'est vrai, il a sans doute l'air d'une loque, là, dans ses vêtements trempés, les cheveux collés au visage.

Et alors ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire à l'autre blondinet ? Pourquoi il se sent obligé d'arborer cet air dépité –inquiet ?- lorsqu'il le transperce de ses yeux couleur océan ?

Il fronce les sourcils tandis qu'une goutte de sueur roule sur son front.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, dobe ?

Naruto reprend contenance. Il a cessé de le fixer comme une bête curieuse et a repris le fil de ses pensées.

_ J'suis venu te chercher, teme, dit-il tandis qu'un grand sourire se peint sur son visage. Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermé !

Il grogne en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant, ce baka blond, lorsqu'il s'y met avec son enthousiasme débordant ! Il peut pas lui ficher la paix de temps en temps ? Toujours à le suivre, à le coller comme une plaie, à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes… À croire qu'il est persuadé en son for intérieur qu'il va encore lui faire faux-bond et quitter à nouveau Konoha !

_Quoique… vu la façon dont il m'étouffe, quitter le village ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…_

Il râle pour la forme, mais il sait qu'il ne s'en ira pas.

Il ne s'en ira plus.

Il n'en a tout simplement pas envie. L'autre lui manquerait trop, en réalité.

Sauf qu'il préférait être tué plutôt que de devoir l'admettre…

_ Allez quoi, Sasuke ! Reste pas là, viens avec moi !!

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

Naruto fronce les sourcils, se fâchant à son tour. Il est si mignon lorsqu'il fait la moue comme ça, qu'on dirait qu'il est encore un gamin. C'en est presque adorable…

_ Tu vas quand même pas rester là toute la journée alors que le soleil resplendit à l'extérieur ?!! tente d'argumenter Naruto.

_ Justement si. Il fait trop chaud dehors, je ne sors pas !

Le blondinet fronce les sourcils. Sa bouche se tord en un étrange grommellement exaspéré. Sans doute ne trouve-t-il pas d'argument potable pour le convaincre de bouger.

_Bien sûr que non. Naruto est un impulsif ; il agit sans réfléchir._

_ Tu sais, Sasuke, reprend le jeune garçon, dehors y'a de l'air, quoi que tu puisses en penser. C'est moins étouffant que dans ta chambre. Ici, il crève de chaud, ça c'est sûr, mais dehors…

_ Hm.

Il détourne la tête, peu désireux de croiser ce regard azur qui le fait vaciller et hésiter. En le regardant, il a presque envie de le croire et de le suivre, mais franchement, en pensant à tout l'effort que lui demanderait le fait de se lever et se traîner dans l'escalier, il en transpire d'avance.

Et puis il est têtu. Il a décidé de faire la gueule, de rester chez lui à attendre que le soleil se couche, ce n'est pas ce baka qui va le faire changer d'avis !

Naruto fronce à nouveau les sourcils. Il n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir l'aura de contrariété qui s'est emparée du blondinet. Dans sa tête, il imagine parfaitement les petits plis courroucés au coin de ses yeux, du nez, sa bouche contractée par la contrariété…

Et tout ça l'amuse.

En fait, il en sourirait presque.

Mais… _non _!

Pas devant lui. Pas maintenant. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir et il n'a pas envie de céder à son caprice.

Pas si facilement en tout cas.

Et puis… il fait si chaud…

Ca lui donne chaud de sentir l'autre si près de lui. Il pourrait pas aller s'asseoir plus loin, franchement ? C'est pas comme s'il manquait de place dans cette foutue chambre, quand même !

_ P'tain, Sasuke ! Arrête de faire ton gamin et lève-toi, bon sang !

Il sent monter son impatience. Elle est presque aussi électrique que l'atmosphère est étouffante. Ca l'amuse au fond. _Vas-y, énerve-toi, usuratonkachi ! J'aime te voir partir au quart de tour ! J'aime voir quand tu perds ce contrôle infime que tu t'efforces de maintenir malgré tout sur toi-même pour te donner une contenance. Tu es si amusant, si prévisible…_

Il le sait buté, il l'a toujours vu comme quelqu'un qui respectait ses idéaux, ses engagements. Mais lui, il est bien plus têtu que le blondinet, oh oui, bien plus. Et tout ça l'amuse tant qu'il ne peut empêcher un léger rictus de déformer le coin de ses lèvres, les marquant ainsi d'un demi-sourire imprévu.

Bien entendu, l'autre le remarque. Il le connaît bien trop, il a l'habitude de le détailler avec insistance alors forcément, ce petit détail insignifiant pour les autres est pour lui aussi flagrant qu'une énorme tâche au milieu de la figure.

_ T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, là, ou je rêve ?!!?

Naruto grimace, et une fois encore ça le fait rire. Mais pas trop longtemps car il remet bien vite son masque d'impassibilité sur la figure. Faudrait quand même pas que Naruto croie qu'il ait un tel ascendant sur lui, quand même !

Pourtant, le jeune shinobi est loin d'être dupe. Il est peut-être un peu naïf, mais il a bien grandi depuis leur séparation, et Sasuke aura beau dire ou beau faire, il le connaît comme s'il l'avait fait. Ils sont trop proches.

Trop _liés_.

Immédiatement, il attrape son corps dans ses bras et le soulève de terre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, baka !!? Lâche-moi !!!

Il réagit au quart de tour et se débat, mais non seulement Naruto le maintient fermement mais en plus, chaque geste lui demande un effort considérable au vu de la fournaise ambiante. Ca le fait transpirer encore plus, ça lui rappelle à quel point il brûle.

Et tout contre lui, Naruto brûle aussi. Il sent son torse tout collé contre lui, ses bras musclés qui le maintiennent au dos et dans le creux des genoux. Merde, qu'il doit avoir l'air con, ainsi soulevé de terre comme une jeune fille en fleur !

Il rougit, gêné.

Et pourtant, il n'a pas vraiment la force de se débattre plus fort. Naruto est trop chaud contre lui, et cette sensation l'étouffe. Mais merde, il peut pas le lâcher ce crétin blond ? Il déteste son corps ardent et suintant ; il ne supporte pas que Naruto le voie dans cet état-là. C'est dégradant. Humiliant. Il transpire trop fort, il a le souffle court… Merde, pourquoi faut-il que ce baka n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ?

_ Dobeeee, lâche-moi, p'tain !!

_ C'est ça, oui… Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, teme ! Tu me remercieras une fois dehors, tu verras !

Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents, l'enserrant plus fermement contre lui. Alors il se débat de plus en plus faiblement ; plus pour la forme que pour le fond en réalité. Juste pour que l'autre ne pense pas qu'il se rend aussi facilement… qu'il ne voie pas à quel point ses membres sont engourdis, écrasés par cette chaleur suffocante qui lui donne une flemme de tous les diables…

Naruto s'approche de la fenêtre et l'enjambe, sans le lâcher d'un iota. Aussitôt, il saute dans le vide, sans réfléchir davantage. Bon sang, jamais une descente ne lui avait paru aussi agréable. Le vent provoqué par leur vitesse décolle ses cheveux noirs de ses tempes, tout en refroidissant sa peau avec douceur. Il aime ça. Il aime ce vent qui frappe ses joues, qui fait voleter ses vêtements autour de son corps trempé. Il aime les frissons causés par ce choc thermique. Oui, il aime ça.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il passe un bras autour du cou de son compagnon. C'est un geste instinctif, rien de prémédité là-dedans. Il l'a fait sans même s'en rendre compte… C'était un mouvement, léger, sans aucun sous-entendu. Et pourtant, il l'a fait. Et Naruto n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de continuer de sourire bêtement, toutes ses dents bien visibles.

En fait, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. L'autre le contamine avec sa bonne humeur et sa descente infernale. D'ailleurs, lorsque ce dernier pose ses pieds sur la terre ferme, il ne cherche plus ni à fuir ni à se débattre. Finalement, il a apprécié la sortie.

Tout comme il apprécie d'être dans les bras de Naruto.

_Bizarre._

En tout cas, le baka avait raison. Il fait moins chaud à l'extérieur. Le fond de l'air est lourd, c'est sûr, mais moins moite que dans sa maison. Sans compter qu'ici, au moins, il peut sentir une légère brise faire voleter ses cheveux ébène, caressant agréablement son visage.

_ Alors, il fait pas meilleur dehors ? sourit Naruto.

_ La ferme, baka.

_ Eh, me traite pas de baka, baka !

Naruto fronce les sourcils bêtement et ça le fait rire. De toutes façons, il ne va quand même pas lui donner raison, à cet imbécile, hmh ? 'manquerait plus que ça !

C'est alors qu'un silence gêné s'installe entre eux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ri devant Naruto et qu'en plus, c'est la première fois que celui-ci le porte comme ça dans ses bras. En fait, tous deux viennent de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'a pas reposé à terre et que lui, il se tient toujours à son cou… Et puis il s'aperçoit tout juste du contact ardent de ses mains sur ses hanches, sur ses jambes…

Et sa chaleur cuisante… Son corps qui le touche, qui le brûle…

Il n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui, et pourtant, il est curieux de voir sa tête, son sourire gêné, ses joues rosissantes… Ah oui, il doit vraiment être mignon, son baka blond !

_ Euh… Sasuke ?

_ hmh ?

_ T'as encore chaud ?

Il lève sa tête vers lui, il ne résiste pas. Et là, il se fige devant l'air hagard de son ami. Naruto rougit, il est visiblement embarrassé. Il est vrai que la situation a quelque chose d'étrange, de dérangeant et pourtant de furieusement excitant. Il ne saurait dire quoi exactement, en réalité… A moins que ce ne soit juste dû au fait que Naruto le porte dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, et ce, en plein milieu des rues de Konoha ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Oui, c'est sans doute ça. C'est très gênant._

Pourtant, lui, il n'a aucune envie de le lâcher. Après tout, c'est Naruto qui l'a poursuivi pendant des années hors du village, c'est lui qui lui a fait un scandale pour qu'il revienne à Konoha. C'est aussi Naruto qui s'est démené sang et sueur pour qu'il soit réintégré, pour qu'il récupère sa maison et son statut.

Et c'est encore Naruto qui est venu le déranger chez lui par cette canicule pour le forcer à sortir. C'est lui qui l'a soulevé dans ses bras sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Après tout, qu'il assume maintenant ! Si ça l'amuse de l'obliger à prendre l'air dehors alors qu'il avait la paix, seul dans sa chambre, à lui de gérer la situation !

_ Ouais, j'ai chaud, dit-il, l'air de rien, sans desserrer d'un centimètre ses bras autour de son cou.

Naruto acquiesce bêtement. Il évite de croiser son regard, c'est clair, il le voit bien. Ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel se fixent quelque part dans le vide –sans doute ne voit-il rien en réalité tant il semble absent. Au fond, sans doute est-il perdu au milieu d'une foule de réflexions intenses un peu trop compliquées pour son cerveau de blond.

Alors il lui donne une pichenette sur le front de sa main libre.

Comme Itachi faisait avec lui autrefois. Ca le fait sourire.

Naruto, lui, fronce les sourcils.

_ Ohé Sasuke ! Ca va pas ?! Tu fais mal !!!

Il sourit d'un air cynique. Ses grands yeux anthracite se plantent dans son regard azur.

_ Alors dobe ? Tu comptes faire quoi pour me rafraîchir ? Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps sans bouger ?

Phrase qui fait réagir Naruto illico. Aussitôt, il se met à courir comme un dératé dans les ruelles de Konoha sans demander son reste. C'est qu'il le connaît bien son baka ; Naruto est bien du genre à réagir au quart de tour, suite à un simple mot ou à une malheureuse phrase !

Et pas qu'un peu ! Il court, il bondit de toit en toit, s'immisce dans les petites ruelles en évitant les grosses artères de la ville et les autres habitants de Konoha qui les aperçoivent ont à peine le temps de distinguer une fusée range qui passe à toute vitesse.

Et lui, il se colle davantage à son compagnon, agréablement surpris par cette course effrénée qui provoque du vent dans ses cheveux et qui le rafraîchit bien malgré lui. Mais si Naruto a décidé de s'y prendre de la sorte pour qu'il n'ait plus chaud, il va se tuer à la tâche ! Perplexe, il va lui faire la remarque lorsque tout à coup, il se sent plonger dans l'eau froide.

_ Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il regarde autour de lui et se rend compte que Naruto s'est arrêté, qu'il le regarde avec un grand sourire et qu'ils sont tous les deux dans la rivière en amont du village.

_ Tu voulais être rafraîchi, non ? lui demande le baka en le relâchant doucement.

Il sent ses pieds nus se poser sur les graviers qui jonchent le sol de la rivière. L'eau est fraîche, douce. Ca lui fait du bien. Ses vêtements dansent autour de lui, chargés d'eau, comme s'ils étaient les nageoires d'un poisson. C'est joli d'ailleurs, ces morceaux de tissu qui ondulent autour de lui. Ça donne une belle image sur l'eau…

Mais quand même, Naruto aurait pu attendre qu'il se déshabille pour plonger tête baissée dans la rivière avec lui dans ses bras.

Il fronce les sourcils en relevant les yeux vers son ami et se rend compte que ce dernier se gratte le dos de la tête, avec un air gêné.

_ Désolé, Sasuke, dit-il. J'ai oublié nos vêtements…

L'autre est si mignon quand il dit ça, qu'il n'a même plus envie de l'engueuler. C'est qu'il est vraiment adorable avec sa petite moue embarrassée, son tee-shirt orange trempé qui lui colle à la peau et qui laisse deviner ses abdos finement dessinés dessous…

Il rougit lui aussi. Il se demande pourquoi il l'a lâché, c'est idiot, finalement, il était bien dans ses bras. Mieux que tout seul dans une rivière froide.

Il s'approche alors et passe à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Naruto.

Ce dernier se fige, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_ Sasuke… ?

Il lui sourit d'un air entendu, amusé. Un air si malicieux qu'il fait poindre des rougeurs sur les joues du blondinet.

_ Tu sais quoi, usuratonkachi ?

_ Euh… non…

_ Je vais t'aider à les retirer, moi, tes vêtements.

Il sourit tandis que l'autre devient carrément écarlate. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, ses mains glissent nonchalamment sur son dos jusqu'au bas du tee-shirt qu'il empoigne et relève doucement sur son torse glabre. Naruto se laisse faire, sans doute plus estomaqué par ses gestes et ses paroles que par réelle conviction, mais qu'importe ? Le résultat est qu'il a fait passer ce damné tissu orange au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il peut le balancer, pour enfin admirer le torse bronzé de son ami, sa peau mouillée, éclatante au soleil, ces deux boutons dressés sur ses pectoraux et…

Et sa bouille, incroyablement mignonne.

Il lui sourit en venant se coller à lui. Là, il sentit le corps de Naruto se tendre tandis que son cœur, tout contre le sien, battait la chamade.

_ Et tu sais quoi, Naruto ? reprit-il doucement en glissant ses doigts dans sa tignasse blonde.

_ Euh… quoi ?

_ Tu n'avais pas tout à fait raison finalement…

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Le temps. Il fait peut-être meilleur dehors, mais je trouve que la chaleur persiste, pas toi ? Je trouve même que… il fait bien plus chaud dans cette rivière que dans ma chambre.

Ca, Naruto, ne pouvait pas le dénier. Depuis que Sasuke s'était collé à lui, l'aguichant de ses yeux sombres, il avait ressenti comme une brusque montée de chaleur. Son corps était devenu ardent comme les braises et son cœur, qui galopait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, devait très certainement surchauffer le reste de ses muscles. _Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?_

A vrai dire, il n'eût pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que Sasuke le relâchait, s'avançant doucement vers la berge. Etrangement, cela ne lui plut pas. Pourquoi ce teme s'en allait-il, maintenant ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il lui souriait d'un air bizarre… comme s'il sous-entendait quelque chose de pas très net…

Naruto rougit, encore et toujours, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son ami de ses grands yeux clairs. Il voyait ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur sa nuque, son tee-shirt noir qui collait à sa peau avec provocation tandis que son short moulait ses fesses de manière tout à fait éhontée mais charmante…

_ Eh, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!

Le jeune Uchiha lui sourit.

_ Eh bien, je me déshabille, moi aussi. Il fait chaud, non ?

Naruto rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ Euh… ouais.

Sasuke sourit, lui tendant la main.

_ Ben qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, dobe ? Tu vas rester planté là comme un merlan frit ou tu vas venir m'aider à retirer ce foutu tee-shirt ?

Cette fois, Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il avança vers son ami et…

* * *

_Bon, je sais, ça coupe juste quand il faut pas... (ne me tuez pas!!!!) Mais mon but n'était pas de faire un lemon sur cette fic, donc ça reste très sous-entendu... :-)_

_Enfin bref, donnez-moi votre avis, je voudrais savoir si la sensation de chaleur est bien passée ou pas ^^ Merci beaucoup et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyés avec cette fic ;)_

_**Lady B.**_


End file.
